Of Magical Kitty's
by Death Seiren
Summary: A girl who's a cat or is the cat a girl has just walked into Ikuto's life. Just who is she and what does she want?
1. New School START!

**Hihi this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic so please be nice and review. You can all call me Mahou Neko nya! I like reviews. Also if you would like to request a pairing and/or type of story e.g. vampire, ghost, I would be happy to write one for you.**

**Because this is my first story I will be using an OC as one of my main focuses. Sorry if you don't like this, it's just to get me comfortable writing stories for this anime.**

**So without further ado, on with the story.**

**Ikuto: Still as forgetful as ever Neko-chan.**

**Me:? What did I forget this time?**

**Ikuto: *Sigh* Neko-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Only her own.**

**Me: Hehe, oh that.**

**First Meeting**

Dashiki Yuki. After spending the last ten years of her life at a magic school for witches and the magically gifted, she finally transferred to a normal school. Seiyo Academy.

At fifth teen years of age, she lives alone. Both of her parents were hunted down and killed in cold blood. Who did it you ask? She doesn't know which is why she is now looking for the embryo. Let's watch as her story unfolds.

"Wakey wakey, Yuki. If you don't get up now you'll be late for school nya!" Mimi, her guardian chara, said while gently tugging on her hair.

"This is how you do it." Karin, another one of her chara's, said. She lifted her arm above her head and swung it back down in an arch, striking her guitar on the way.

The sound reverberated around the room instantly jolting Yuki from her dreams. She rubbed her eyes clear of sleep while trying to focus on her alarm clock. The red numbers flashed seven-thirty at her.

"Guys! Why didn't you get me up earlier? I'm gunna be late nya." Yuki shrieked jumping out of bed. She pulled on her uniform as quick as she could before looking herself over in the mirror.

The black fitted blazer wasn't too bad. It made her ice blue eyes stand out more. However the red tie and red tartan miniskirt clashed horribly with her mid back length, baby blue, hair. She hung her head groaning at her appearance.

"See you later sweetie." Her last two chara's, Sasha and Ino, said together as she ran out of the balcony door. She lived on the fifth floor but with only five minutes until school started, she really needed to get a move on.

With a flick of her finger she instantly transformed into a light blue cat and started jumping down balcony by balcony. Once on the ground she set off to school using what's known as 'The high road'.

'Yes, I made it.' She thought to herself as she gracefully leapt to the ground outside the school gates. As soon as her paws touched the ground she was picked up by the scruff off her neck.

"You're a strange colour for a cat." A smooth, deep voice said. Yuki blinked as she was now nose to nose with a boy who looked to be around three years older than her. He had dark blue hair and purplish eyes. "Yoru!" He said louder over his shoulder. A small blue chara, much like Yuki's own, appeared over his shoulder.

"You called Ikuto." Yoru smiled.

"Do you know this cat?" The boy, Ikuto, asked.

"No nya!" Yoru replied as he took a closer look. Just then the bell rang signalling the start of school.

"Ah!" Yuki exclaimed. Ikuto and Yoru stared at the now flailing cat. Ikuto let her go and as she dropped she transformed back into her human form. "You pair of idiots!" She yelled as she ran into the school. "You made me late nya!"

Both boys looked on in confusion as the cat turned girl ran from them.

"Oi Yoru, any idea what just happened?" Ikuto asked.

"Not a clue nya."

**Ok so I know that was short. It's just an introduction really my other chapters should be longer. **

**My Oc's chara's are Mimi, the playful type. She has pink hair and yellow eyes. Sasha, the seductive type. Red hair and eyes. Karin, the musical type. A guitar is her instrument of choice if you couldn't tell. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. And finally Ino, the artistic type. Who has violet hair and purple eyes.**

**So tell me what you think, I would love to hear your comments, pointers ect. Also tell me if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**Ikuto: No-one will review, Oc's are boring**

**Me: Shut up cat boy**

**Ikuto: Don't tell me what to do chibi Neko-Chan **

**Me: Gah! Don't call me that, I'm not little dammit**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I can see that**

**Me: ^Grabs nearest object *A pan (sweat drops)* and starts chasing Ikuto^**

**Yoru: Hehe ignore them and R&R please nya **


	2. Dizzy Doll

**Hey guys I'm back again. I am going to try and make this into a humour fic. However on this chapter I think I'm an epic fail. If anyone can think of any humorous situations that I can put Yuki in, please let me know, your help would be much appreciated. Enough babbling and on to chapter 2.**

**Ikuto and Amu: *whispering in a corner***

**Me: You guys are talking about me aren't you?**

**Amu: No, not at all. Nothing bad.**

**Ikuto: We were just saying you look like a haggard old witch.**

**Me: *mumbles* well you wouldn't exactly look like prince charming if you'd been up for 48 hours straight.**

**Ikuto; *smirking* you think I'm a prince charming?**

**Amu: Che, yeah right. Who think of you as a prince charming?**

**Me: Ithinkhe'scharming. *blushes***

**Ikuto: Aww, you think I'm charming.**

**Me: No! I said your smirk is disarming.**

**Ikuto: *smirking knowingly* whatever you say. Neko-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. But she does own Yuki, Mimi, Sasha, Karin and Ino.**

**Dizzy Doll**

Yuki sighed as she walked down the stone path towards the school gates. Her first day of school had been so long. If the seconds dragging by, mocking her, wasn't bad enough, then the new nickname she had acquired over the day was. She was now known as the school's Dizzy Doll.

*Flashback-Morning, homeroom*

After the mad dash to her new classroom, seeing as that boy had made her late, Yuki stopped just outside the door to catch her breathe. After a few moments she slid the door open, calmly as she could walked into the classroom and apologized to her new Sensei, while absentmindedly closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Dashiki-san, please come to the front and introduce your self. You may call me Shibusa Sensei." The rather young looking teacher smiled at her politely.

Yuki couldn't help but blush. She thought her Sensei, with his honey blonde wavy hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, was rather attractive.

Suddenly becoming aware that she had been staring for a while, Yuki, tried to make her way quickly to the front of the classroom.

I say tried because, the instant she tried to hastily walk away from the door, she was roughly pulled back towards it. She let out a quiet 'oof' as her right shoulder slammed into the door frame. It would appear, as our little bluette had been apologizing, the sleeve of her uniform had been trapped in the door.

She blushed bright red, her back turned to the classroom, as she tried to free herself to no avail. Snickers and low chuckles could be heard from her knew classmates. She froze solid, as stiff as a statue, as the noise died down.

Silence was never a good sign. Over the restored hush of the students she could hear footsteps calmly approaching her. She gulped audibly as they stopped beside her. A feminine hand reached forward into her line of sight where her eyes were trained on the ground.

"Here." The girl spoke, he voice sounding bored and indifferent, as she tugged the door open releasing the trapped fabric.

Yuki lifted her head to look at the girl who had helped her. She came face to face with a pink haired girl, the long, waist length locks secured at the back of her head in two pigtails. Despite the bored voice, Yuki found herself looking back at warm, honey-glazed eyes.

"Thank you, um..." Yuki trailed off. She did not know this girls name yet.

"Hinamori Amu. Seiyo Academy's Joker chair of the guardians." Amu introduced herself.

There were gasps of admiration from around the room. Yuki even picked up a few whispers of 'cool and spicy'. It seemed this girl was very popular.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." Yuki finally finished off.

"Don't mention it." Amu said as she sauntered back to her seat.

*Flashback end*

Yuki really hoped she could make friends with Hinamori Amu, but after that embarrassing display this morning, she didn't know how.

Every time she had seen the other girl, she had felt her cheeks heat up in a bright blush, before turning around and running in the opposite direction. She sighed again. 'Maybe tomorrow will be a better day,' she thought as she walked home.

Ikuto hid himself in a large tree just outside the Seiyo Academy. The cat girl he had seen earlier had piqued his interest. After all, how many girls do you know that can turn into cats?

He saw the girl leave the school and quickly disappear down an alley. Stealthily dropping from the tree, he began to follow her, from a distance.

After a couple of minutes he began to recognise the road they were taking. The garden fences they walked walls they scaled and even the fire escapes they leapt from.

"Oi, Yoru, isn't this the ally cats way?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course it is, but how does she know it, nya?" Yoru replied quietly.

"She did turn up to school as a cat." Ikuto pointed out.

He was smirking, quite amused at the situation. The cat girl still hadn't noticed him following, but that wasn't the most amusing part. What was most amusing to Ikuto was the light blue tail that swayed side to side, behind the girl and the matching ears atop her head.

He followed her all the way to an apartment complex, where he watched from the shadows, as she fully transformed into a cat again, and leapt up level by level, to a balcony on the fifth floor.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear, he stepped out of the shadows.

"Let's go, Yoru!" he said to his chibi companion. "Character change!"

He sprouted his own ears and tail, the same midnight blue as his hair, and leapt straight onto the balcony he had seen the girl disappear from.

_**I'm really sorry if this was a crappy chapter. I will try harder in the future to improve my humour, although my life isn't very humorous atm, but everyone needs to laugh right?**_

_**Next chapter mayhem in the art room.**_

_**Please R&R, it's much appreciated, I love to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Ja ne! ^.^**_


	3. Tangled

**Whew. It's been a long time since I touched this fic but I'm back and I am determined to finish it. It is starting a little slow and the progress may also be slow from here on out, but I do hope you all enjoy reading and I do promise; no matter how long it takes or how hard thing may be I will finish what I started.**

**Ikuto: How cold that you forgot all about us.**

**Me: I didn't I swear, I've just had a hard time finding my happy place.**

**Yoru: She definitely forgot.**

**Me: Come on guys, where's the love? I'm trying now I won't forget you again, promise.**

**Ikuto: (rolls eyes) I suppose we can forgive you this time, but don't do it again or else.**

**Yoru: Neko-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the affiliated characters, only her own characters, thats; Yuki, Mimi, Karin, Sasha and Ino.**

**Me: Enjoy this short but fun chapter. It's a new start to finishing this fic!**

**Tangled**

Ikuto cautiously entered the apartment. His ears twitched and his tail swished back and forth as he scanned the spacious living space.

This place was a paradise for cats!

He avoided the wind chimes that hung in neatly spaced rows along the top of the balcony door, he didn't want to alert the neko girl to his presence just yet. As he stumbled further into the room, his back brushed a bunch of fairy lights wrapped around long sticks sticking out of a vase. He paused to bat the feathers with his hands for a while, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

As he turned away from the feathers his eyes caught something else. The ultimate temptation for a cat. A large ball of yarn sat innocently on the sofa.

Ikuto couldn't resist. Before he knew it he had dived for the ball of yarn and knocked it to the floor. He gleefully chased the ball of yarn left and right, weaving it through the legs of chairs and tables and even batting it into the air where it tangled around the chandelier.

As Ikuto rested, panting to get his breath back, he noticed a very pressing matter. He had been having so much fun playing with the yarn that he failed to notice how completely tangled up in it he was.

"Nyaa! Ikuto, we need to go." Yoru screeched as he returned from his own exploration. "She's on her way to this very room right now!"

Ikuto started to struggle desperately to untangled himself but only succeeded in making things worse.

"Help Yoru!" He whispered to his little chara.

Yoru pulled at the yarn also but there was nothing he could do to help. Both boys looked with dread in their eyes as the blue haired, blue eyed, neko girl walked into the room.

"Well, well, looks like I caught myself a little kitty, ne?"

**I hope you guys don't mind how short it is. Next one will be longer, this was just to get me back into the swing of this story. Next chapter will be up by next Friday at the latest and then an update every week thereafter until this story is finished. Tune in next time to find out what Yuki does to the naughty Ikuto!**


	4. Mischief Mayhem

**Aargh! I ran over my own deadline. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Gomen nasai. I had the rough outline for this chapter written down and ready but then an army of fleas invaded my house. They rode in all guns blazing on the back of my (long lost for 2 weeks) cat, Kitkat and I was on the frontline of defence fighting them off.**

**I think I'm winning...maybe.**

**Ikuto: Wow, what a story.**

**Yoru: I hate fleas!**

**Me: Me too but they don't hate me. They think I'm tasty. T-T**

**Ikuto&Yoru: O.O poor Neko-chan.**

**Yoru: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters, only her own, nyan.**

**A/N: This is the edited version. All spelling mistakes and typo's are A-okay.**

* * *

><p>Last time. A curious Ikuto and Yoru wondered into the mysterious cat girls apartment after following her home only to get distracted by the many toys in the 'cat paradise'. After finding himself tangled in yarn Ikuto was discovered by Yuki who instantly hatched a devious plan to teach him a lesson about trespassing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mischief Mayhem<strong>

Girls. Time to lock up! Yuki said with a scary grin.

"Roger!" All her chara's replied.

They all seemed to vanish into thin air as they dashed off to close and lock every possible escape route.

"Now. Stray cats that enter without permission should be punished ne, I-ku-to?" Yuki's eyes glinted evilly as she stood over the trapped boy.

Ikuto and Yoru paled. They both had a very bad feeling about this. Ikuto started to struggle harder causing the wires of yarn to tighten around him.

"Freeze!" Yuki shouted shrilly. "Just hold still one sec and I'll cut you loose." Seeing that the boy had ceased his movements, Yuki breathed a sigh of relief before running to the kitchen with her chara's in tow.

The poor confused boy cringed at the string of expletives that were left in her wake.

In the kitchen, Yuki and her chara's were having a tactics meeting.

"Okay girls, here's what we're gunna do." Yuki whispered as the girls crowded around her.

Each one of the girls left the kitchen with a huge grin on their faces. Yuki's was the worst though and Mimi was bouncing with excitement.

Yuki approached the boy slowly to show that she meant no harm and began working on the numerous tangles of yarn.

Once free, Ikuto stretched out his limbs and was emitting a purring sound to show how content he was at finally being free.

"START!" Yuki yelled as she pulled the water gun from behind her back.

She laughed loudly as she watched Ikuto scrambling away, looking like a cat with its tail bushed and its fur stuck on end.

He ran to the back of the sofa, but was immediately disturbed by a loud bark, causing him to fly into the air as stiff as board.

Karin, the cause of the sound, gave a quick thumbs up to no-one in particular then moved on to her next location.

Yoru's head turned from left to right trying to keep up with Ikuto's movements. He was sending himself dizzy watching it all.

"Hey kitten, you're pretty cute. How about a kiss for lil' ol' me?" Sasha cooed to Yoru as she pouted her full red lips.

"Waaahhhh!" Yoru cried as he flew off around the room, tears in his eyes and Sasha hot on his heels.

Ikuto had dashed behind the curtains that cover the balcony doors. He hugged his knees shivering slightly. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' had never been more appropriate.

He heard a low growl from behind him. Turning slowly, his eyes grew as wide as saucers as he came face to face with a large dog.

Ino stood behind what wasn't a dog, but was in fact one of her paintings, with a wink and a thumbs up.

Karin joined in with the quiet giggling. She swung her arm down in a large arc a couple of times, striking her guitar and emitting the barking sound from before.

Ikuto bristled for a few seconds before jumping six feet in the air and clinging, hands and feet, from the curtain rail.

Soon after he felt a small set of sharp teeth sink into his tail. He looked down to see a small chara swing by her teeth from the end of his tail. Her pink hair was spiked and messy to mimic a dog's fur and her yellow eyes sparkled with mischief.

The rest of the chara's and Yuki all gathered in the centre of the room. Yuki was on the floor holding her stomach and rolling around as peals of laughter rang around the room.

Sasha, Karin and Ino were floating just above her in a similar state.

"Hahaha, Mimi you're too much." Yuki laughed.

"Yeah Mimi, you're hair really looks like a dogs, just like my painting." Ino chuckled.

Ikuto blinked in confusion before taking a careful look around the room for the 'dog' he thought he heard.

His eyes followed Yoru as he flew over to and behind the painting. He grabbed the top tilting it back and forth. Tapping the front he made out as though he was a tough guy.

"Ha you're not so big and tough are you." He smirked as he punched the painting.

Ikuto blinked dumbly. He felt like a complete fool for falling for such a prank. As stupid and humiliated as he felt, he kinda liked this girl.

"Come down and talk to us. I'll make you a drink." Yuki smiled shyly. She had never had anyone round for tea before.

**Well that's it folks. Wonder what they could talk about or what might happen between them. Well until next time. Ja ne.**


	5. Dinner Date?

**I'm back guys. They don't really talk about themselves much in this chappie but Yuki is in for a shock and Ikuto gets to experience her culinary skills first hand!**

**Yoru: Ne, Ikuto. Don't you think Neko-chan seems kinda excited?**

**Ikuto: Uh huh. (Nods head in agreement.**

**Me: I'm not, honestly.**

**Amu: Heehee, you seem shifty Neko-chan.**

**Me: No, not really. (Hides energy drink cans.)**

**Ikuto, Yoru and Amu: NEKO-CHAN!**

**Ikuto: God help us. She's gunna be bouncing off the walls.**

**Me: (Grins mischievously)**

**Amu: One question. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!**

**Me: Next chapter Amu-tan, I promise.**

**Amu: Ok. Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the affiliated characters. She only owns her OC's and this plot (that doesn't exist 'cos she's just winging it.)**

**On with the story!**

**Dinner date?**

Ikuto sat fuming after realising it was all a huge prank. He was sat on the sofa opposite of Yuki, sipping his tea and glaring her down.

"Oh come on. It was fun nya." Yuki grinned.

"For you maybe." Ikuto huffed turning his head away, nose in the air.

"Okay, okay. I'm-we're sorry. It was just a small joke."

Ikuto remained facing away from Yuki, completely ignoring her. Yoru mimicked his actions from his perch on top of Ikuto's head.

"How about, as an apology I...cook dinner for us all?" Yuki suggested an apologetic smile on her face. "Though, you were in the wrong too for snooping into other peoples business."

Ikuto froze; eye's wide and tail bristled, before silently admitting defeat.

"Okay, I will accept you're offer. Thank you."

"Great, I'll get started then." Yuki jumped up.

Ikuto followed the mysterious girl with his eyes as she grabbed a hair tie for her long hair. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was when she made the effort to be nice.

"Will you need any help?" The boy asked as she tied on her cooking apron.

"I have my magic remember, but thank you for asking."

He stood looking over the low counter that separated the rooms as she pulled the ingredients from the fridge.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"Ramen, in my own style. I hope you'll like it." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Ikuto watched in amazement as Yuki clicked her fingers. One of the knives lifted itself out of the knife block and began slicing the spring onions.

"What's in the slow cooker?" He questioned again as he noticed the pot already switched on.

"That is the base for the broth. Lots of water with spring onions, ginger root and garlic. It has to be left to simmer so that the flavours can infuse. I came home at lunch to start that going." Yuki answered as she measured soy sauce, sake and sesame seed oil into a cup.

Ikuto continued to watch in silence. The cat girl set the cup aside before moving over to the slow cooker and draining the liquid into a pan. She threw the extra bits away then added the cup mixture and left the pan simmering.

Another click and two more pans were on the stove. One a medium sauce pan which she filled with water added baking soda and lowered the noodles into.

The other was a griddled frying pan. 'What on earth...' Ikuto thought.

He continued to watch in silence until she started frying the beef strips.

"Eto...isn't ramen normally made with boiled meat?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah but like I said, this is my own style. Trust me you'll love it." Yuki beamed, lighting her whole face up.

Once everything was done, Yuki separated it into three bowls. The noodles went in first, then the broth, followed by the toppings which were; spring onions, bean spouts, half a boiled egg and the beef strips.

Both teens sat down to eat their own and the chara's shared the third bowl.

"Mmm, simple but tasty," Ikuto gave her a thumbs up.

Yuki blushed. "It's not that great." She mumbled.

Ikuto couldn't help but think she was cute. She seemed tough and was very independent, as he could see but inside she was just a lonely little girl afraid of being alone yet scared to let anyone near her.

He felt a pain tugging at his chest and before he knew it he said something he thought he never would.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Yuki nearly choked. She could feel her cheeks heating up again.

"Ah, I don't mean that in a funny way or anything. I just meant walking around the city, something like that." Ikuto quickly corrected.

"I...I suppose so." The bluette answered.

Ikuto could feel a fluttering in his stomach at her positive answer. Almost like a storm of butterflies.

They finished eating in silence and then Ikuto headed home, giving the girl one last charming smile.

**Next time...**

"Welcome home darling. Would you like dinner, a bath or me?"

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it though it was mostly a filler. It would seem Ikuto is developing feelings for our heroine. What do you think their date will be like?**

**Ikuto: I asked a girl on a date?**

**Me: yep.**

**Yuki: Oh dear god. The embarrassment. How could you do this to me Neko-chan! Are you trying to kill me from blushing and what's with that preview nya?**

**Yoru:** **I want to know that too.**

**Me: Nope, wait ill next time.**

**Ikuto: Please tell me she isn't already taken. (Shows puppy eyes.)**

**Me: I said next time. No clues.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think or even if it's just to say update quicker. It motivates me and makes me happy. Until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
